


Criminal Minds Fluffy Reid/Morgan One-shot

by Gravytrain101



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, caring morgan, sleepy Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:38:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Reid has been working for 23 straight hours without sleep and Morgan thinks it's enough. Being the caring boyfriend he is, he gets Reid to bed to get the sleep he needs.





	Criminal Minds Fluffy Reid/Morgan One-shot

**Author's Note:**

> This may sound stupid but I was thinking of this and had to write it. I wrote this in a day so it will be short and hopefully sweet. Please leave a comment if you like it.

Morgan’s POV:  
“You still working on files Pretty Boy,” I asked Reid as I sat down next to him.

“Yes,” he replied, “I have a lot of work to do.”

“Mmm,” I mumbled as I kissed his neck and wrapped my arms around him, “When do you want to go to bed?”

“When this is done,” he said as he leaned into me a bit more. 

“Okay,” I whispered. I reached under his jumper and shirt until I felt his skin, I began to rub his stomach in small circles. 

He quietly moaned as he tried to continue working. 

“How long have you stayed up,” I asked. 

“Since 10 last night,” he said. 

“You’ve been up for 23 hours straight,” I asked, “Baby boy, that’s not good. You have to get some sleep.”

“I know,” he said, “I will after I’m done.”

“If you can wait that long,” I told him as I brought him closer to me and began rubbing circles on his chest and stomach. 

He brought the files into his lap as he leaned against me with his head on my shoulder. 

“Are you getting tired baby,” I softly asked as I continued rubbing at his torso. 

“Mhmm,” he said as he tried to continue working. 

“Good,” I whispered, “You need sleep.”

We sat silently for a couple more minutes until his pen was slipping from his hand and I thought it was time to go to bed. 

I gently grabbed the pen and files from him and put it on the coffee table, “Morgan,” he protested, “I’m working.”

“It looks like you’re falling asleep on me honey,” I whispered as I wrapped my arms around him, “Put your arms around my neck and hang on.”

Once I felt his hands latch behind my neck I gently picked him up and began walking to our room. He nuzzled his face in the crook of my neck and started to doze off again. 

I bounced him a little, “Try to stay awake Spence,” I pleaded, “We’re almost there.”

“But I’m tired,” he whined. 

“That’s what happens when you stay awake for 23 hours,” I said as I set him down on the bed.

“I’m sorry,” he said as he attempted and failed to undo his tie. 

“It’s okay,” I said as I reached for his tie, “Next time just try to get some sleep in between your crazy work hours please, or you can come get me and I will help you unwind and get some rest.”

He nodded and tried his best to help me undress him. Once he was in his pajamas I changed myself and climbed into bed with him. He laid his head on my chest as I ran my fingers through his hair, “Goodnight Pretty Boy, I love you,” I whispered. 

“Night Morgan, love you,” he mumbled before slipping into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This may sound stupid but I was thinking of this and had to write it. I wrote this in a day so it will be short and hopefully sweet. Please leave a comment if you like it.


End file.
